ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Maga-Orochi
1= |-| 2= is a kaiju from Ultraman Orb. A giant space kaiju that devoured every star in its path, it was put to sleep by Zoffy in the ancient times before being awakened by Jugglus Juggler through the use of the 6 Kaiju Cards of the other King Demon Beasts and Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Card in the present day. Although it was seemingly killed after its defeat by Ultraman Orb's Thunder Breaster form, Maga-Orochi shed its juvenile form. Its spirit had actually descended into the Earth's crust, maturing into its adult state, . This form is the final and most powerful monster to appear in the series. *Subtitle: *Magata Subtitle: History Pre-series Maga-Orochi is a parastic monster hailing from the , who fed off the energy of planets, destroying them in the process. Maga-Orochi, by some unknown means, travelled from planet to planet, draining them of their energy until it came to Earth, where it rested deep underground as an egg called the Maga-Soul. Its power resonated with the elements of the Earth, and spawned the other King Demon Beasts, which prompted the Ultra Warriors to go to Earth after sensing instability in the environment, and sealed them away. At some point, Maga-Orochi also kidnapped a beautiful princess by the name of Tamayura, until it was defeated by a warrior of light, causing it to be permanently trapped in its egg state. Since then, the princess used the warrior's power to keep the seal of Maga-Orochi from being broken, and was heralded as the protector of the forbidden forest. Ultraman Orb Maga-Orochi In present times, Jugglus Juggler used his Dark Ring, along with his King Demon Beast Kaiju Cards, to summon a giant glowing meteor from the ground. The meteor's dark energy was restrained by the protective seal of Zoffy's Ultra Fusion Card, until the mastermind used Ultraman Belial's card to completely negate the former's power. The meteor burst and revealed the Great King Demon Beast Maga-Orochi, which immediately began to rampage towards the city. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb and used all of its available forms to date, ranging from Spacium Zeperion to Hurricane Slash, and finally Burnmite but the King Demon Beast rejuvenated itself in seconds and inflicting great damage to him. Devoid of energy and unable to carry on, Orb’s form evaporated into particles and Gai was reverted back into his human form, falling unconscious from the over-exertion. With Orb out of his way, Maga-Orochi continued to lay waste to the city while Jugglus Juggler stole Gai's Ultra Fusion Card Holder. Having destroyed the majority of the city, Maga-Orochi decided to lie down and rest. But the monster's vitals and brain activity were rapidly increasing while it was sleeping, according to Shin's Biological Activity Analyzer. After regaining its energy, the monster woke up and continued its warpath of destruction. When it noticed Gai trying to transform for the second time, it tried to kill him, but Princess Tamayura used her powers to keep the monster at bay in an effort to buy Gai some time to transform. However, Maga-Orochi overwhelmed Tamayura's magical powers and presumably obliterated her with his Maga-Thunderclap. Shocked at the princess's disappearance, Gai decides to use his anger to finally summon Ultraman Belial and complete his transformation to Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster. Unlike his previous forms, Orb's Thunder Breaster form possessed the power to fight the Great King Demon Beast head-on, fighting in full retaliation to the point of severing its tail. Harnessing the light and dark energies of Zoffy and Belial, Orb unleashed his Zedcium Ray for the grand finale, a beam powerful enough to knock back the monster and eventually destroy it in a fiery explosion. Bearing witness to this unexpected outcome, Jugglus Juggler became extremely furious that this powerful kaiju he resurrected was not able to defeat Orb for good. Maga-Orochi's Tail Maga-Orochi's severed tail was kept by Jugglus as part of the components to create Zeppandon, the other two being Zetton and Pandon's Kaiju Cards. During the second fight between the then notorious fusion Ultra and the fusion Kaiju, Juggler's choice to have made Orochi's tail a component of the latter proved to be a grave mistake, one that led to Zeppandon's, and his, downfall. After Orb saved the SSP, Naomi kept to her promise and "saved" Orb, allowing him to retrieve the Orbcalibur from Orochi's tail and unsealing Orb's Origin form, which he then used to defeat Zeppandon. Magata no Orochi Soon, it was revealed that when Maga-Orochi was seemingly resting before it lost to Orb, it was giving its life to Earth. Its presence was sensed by many aliens that hidden on Earth to go back to space. This presence was also sensed by Juggler's Serpent-Hearted Blade but after failing to defeat Orb in their gigantic proportions, he allowed himself to be captured by VTL and inform humanity of their own impending doom. Orochi's reawakening took effect once more, resulted in rising temperatures, aliens leaving Earth in UFOs, aquatic kaiju coming ashore, subterranean kaiju dying suddenly, unusual storms and buildings sinking around the Tokyo Tower. He also informs them that Orochi is nearing the Tokyo Tower and inform them to destroy it in its chrysalis state, but when they did so with Spiner-R1 missile, the explosion instead unleashed Magata no Orochi onto the world, just as how Juggler expected. It rampaged throughout the city and began to cause mass destruction, along with using numerous attacks from past King Demon Beasts as it began to consume the Earth. After interrogating Juggler, Gai took immediate action and transformed into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster once more, seeing as how that form defeated Maga-Orochi before. When said form prove ineffective, he utilized Orb Origin and fire Orb Supreme Calibur but the monster literally ate his energy beam and ended the fight with Orochi penetrating Orb's Color Timer, rendering him untransformed. With Orb defeated, Orochi continues its rampage while facing against Z-VTOL fighters. After confronting Juggler, Gai transformed into Orb, using Spacium Zeperion and Burnmite before assuming Orb Origin. When the Ultraman's Color Timer began to blink, Magata no Orochi was about to finish him off for good, but then, Jugglus Juggler, who was convinced by Naomi Yumeno to do the right thing, turned giant sized and slashed at the monster. At that moment, Orb and Jugglus finally reunited in battle and took on the kaiju together by dodging and blocking it's attacks and attacking it with their swords. However, the Ultimate King Demon Beast was still standing and knocked the two warriors down with an enhanced tackle. Meanwhile Shin and Jetta found out that when Maga-Orochi was giving its life to Magata no Orochi, the transfer was interrupted by a sacred tree, resulted in the lower right part of Magata no Orochi being incomplete and easily exposed, specifically on a point behind the kaiju's jaw, and the Z-VTOLs were able to expose the weak spot. Hearing it, the two warriors came at it and hit that area with their respective enhanced punches, but the Demon Beast ensnared Juggler with his tentacles and used him as a shield from Orb, yet Jugglus encouraged Orb to shoot his most light ray at the monster anyway. With that taken care of, Ultraman Orb finally eradicated Magata no Orochi (and Jugglus Juggler supposedly) with the assisted power of his Fusion Cards, resulting in the same explosion that occurred 108 years ago in Rusalka. As he flew away, Juggler appeared to have survived the explosion, watching his human form Gai departing. Trivia *An illustration of the prototype version of Magata no Orochi shows that his body type is actually based on humanoid, nearing close to its original form. The left shoulder had a head on it, a possibly stretchable/moveable right arm which has a monster head and had a visible mouth located in his stomach. Its initial Kaiju Card is depicted to bear the element instead of . **The current design of Magata no Orochi was made by Fuyuki Shimada, who excluded its arms in order to give its giant mouth a better motion by having the suit actor to move it. **Earlier concept arts depict Magata no Orochi actually having eight seperate heads. *Maga-Orochi's roar is possibly the modified roar of Ultraman Tiga kaiju, Guwam. *Maga-Orochi's Maga Thunderclap ability uses the same sound effect as Zaigorg's Red Lightning Ray. Interestingly, both attacks are quite similar. *The way Magata no Orochi defeated Orb, is similar to Ultraman Tiga's final kaiju, Gatanothor. Both of them defeated the Ultra with a beam that can penetrate through the Ultra body. The only difference is; Tiga's defeat caused him to turn into a statue, while Orb is only reverted back to Gai and severely weakened. *The Orbcalibur being found within Maga-Orochi's tail references the , one of the three , alongside the Yata no Kagami and the Yasakani no Magatama. Kusanagi was originally found within one the Yamata no Orochi's severed tails after it was slain by the storm god Susanoo, after said tail mysteriously shatters his previous sword. **Further tying to this, Magata no Orochi's name is derived from . The total of ancient King Demon Beast were 7 and combining them granting the total of eight heads all together. Additionally, Magata no Orochi also has 8 "heads", though some are no more than a pair of eyes. *Magata no Orochi's tentacles (which was from its blood vein-like features) is confirmed to be from Maga-Tanothor by Kiyotaka Taguchi in his Twitter account. *Magata no Orochi's appearance radically differs from its depections in the Pacific Records, appearing as a massive serpentine creature in its first depiction and an eight-headed snake in the second. This is probably due to the Pacific Records being prophecies and thus cannot determine Magata no Orochi's true physical appearance. However, in its final moments, the 8 snake-like heads emerged similar to the Pacific Records. *In the original toy catalog release, Magata no Orochi was mistaken by many fans to be a combination of Maga-Orochi and Maga-Tanothor, due to their names. Magata no Orochi's name was previously written as Maga Tano-Orochi by fans before the airing of episode 24. *Magata no Orochi shares its design with Black End, who is also the last monster of the series it appears in, and has a round body while featured as an armless bipedal figure. *The fact that Magata no Orochi inherits some previous kaiju's abilities is similar to the final and most powerful kaiju of Ultraman X, Greeza, as he has the abilities of the Spark Dolls he stole from the Xio base. These abilities were not from kaiju of any specific classification as they are with Magata no Orochi. *Maga-Orochi originating from the Monster Galaxy is a plausible reference to a real life monster/staburst galaxy called Orochi. Data → Forbidden forest in Tokyo :;Powers and Weapons * : Maga-Orochi can fire a powerful lightning ray from its mouth. *Durability: Maga-Orochi's body is able to withstand beam attacks, such as Orb's Sperion Ray. *Electrocution: Maga-Orochi can electrocute enemies after constricting them with its tail. *Self Healing: Maga-Orochi is capable of healing itself when damaged. Shown when it was burned by Orb's Stobium Dynamite. *Strength: Maga-Orochi is capable of lifting its foes up without any trouble and also stop their attacks. This is shown when it is able to stop Orb's Trident Slash by grabbing the Orb Slugger Lance. *Spikes: Maga-Orochi has spikes on its body which can weaken foes by drawing them near and impaling them. *Life Force Transferring: As Maga-Orochi is a larva state, it is able to transfer its lifeforce into the Earth, forming its chrysalis for its next form. *Space Adaptation: Maga-Orochi can somehow not only survive in space, but can also traverse planets and galaxies. *Burrowing: Maga-Orochi is capable of burrowing deep into the ground. Once it is done, it rests as the Maga-Soul, and consumes the planet's energy. * : Maga-Orochi's egg, or rather its dormant state, is Maga-Orochi's form taken on when it rests on a planet. **Energy Consumption: Maga-Orochi as the Maga-Soul eats away at a planet's energy, slowly killing it. **King Demon Beast Creation: The Maga-Soul somehow used the elements of the Earth to create the 6 King Demon Beasts, possibly as a defense mechanism. Maga Thunder Clap.gif|Maga Thunderclap Durabilty.gif|Durability Electrocution.gif|Electrocution Self Regeneration.gif|Self Healing Strength MO.gif|Strength Spikes.gif|Spikes Life Transfer.gif|Life Force Transferring - Magata= Magata no Orochi :;Stats *Height: 77 m *Weight: 88,000 t *Origin: Beneath the Earth's crust → The vicinity of Tokyo Tower :;Powers and Weapons * : An improved variant of Maga-Orochi's main attack, can be launched from its mouth. *Powers of King Demon Beast: Magata no Orochi can utilize the powers of other King Demon Beasts in addition to its devolved form's original powers. **Combined Assault: Being able to use other King Demon Beasts's powers, Magata no Orochi is able to combine and use multiple King Demon Beasts' powers at once. ** : Its original ability, but instead of a single beam from its mouth, Magata no Orochi can unleash two from its eyes. **Maga-Zetton *** : An energy ball of light launched from its giant mouth. **Maga-Basser *** : Magata no Orochi can manipulate multitudes of cyclones to its liking. It has been doing this in the chrysalis state and resumed after the full reawakening. **Maga Grand King *** : Magata no Orochi can fire a powerful red laser capable of cutting a circular hole through any non-reflective material and is strong enough to puncture through an Ultra Armor. This laser appears to be unable to damage reflective objects. ***Sinkhole Creation: It can create an enormous sinkhole, big enough to consume a building. **Maga-Jappa *** : The original monster's signature attack, it releases a rancid breath from its mouth. Like the original, this attack may not be lethal but is enough to temporarily disorientate the opponent. Its chrysalis state shown to be able to release the bad smell to the sewer system in Tokyo. **Maga-Pandon *** : Magata no Orochi is capable of aimlessly launching fireballs from its body. ***Heat Generation: Based on Maga-Pandon's , it release intense heatwave while in its chrysalis state. According to geothermal analysis, the heat caused by Orochi is proven to be hotter than the Earth's core (10,000°C). **Maga-Tanothor ***Tentacles: Maga-Tanothor's ability, Magata no Orochi is able to launch numerous tentacles from its body which can be used to ensnare foes and lash out as weapons. ***Electrocution: After using its tentacles to pull its foes towards him, Magata no Orochi can channel electric voltage from blood-like features on its body. In addition, he can also channel it from his smaller heads. ***Electric Shockwave: Magata no Orochi can charge himself with electricity and rush into foes, knocking them back. *Consumption: True to being the legendary planet-eater, Magata no Orochi can consume almost anything in its path. **Energy Absorb: Magata no Orochi can absorb any beam attacks, even the strongest ones, such the Orb Supreme Calibur. *Durability: Magata no Orochi is durable enough to briefly withstand the Orb Supreme Calibur with no visible damage done to it. :;Weakness When Maga-Orochi was transferring its life to Magata no Orochi's chrysalis, the transfer was interrupted by a sacred tree in Kamio Park, which caused a weak spot to be formed on the right of its jaw. Magata no Thunderclap.gif|Magata no Thunderclap Maga Thunderclap.gif|Maga Thunderclap Maga Light Bullet.gif|Maga Light Bullet Maga Storm.gif|Maga Storm Maga Perforation.gif|Maga Perforation Maga Odor.gif|Maga Odor Maga Firball Flame Bullets.gif|Maga Fireball Flame Bullets Tenticals.gif|Tentacles Electrocution MNO.gif|Electrocution Videotogif 2017.03.27 14.47.41.gif|Electric Shockwave Maga Assault.gif|Combined Assault Consumption.gif|Consumption Absorption MNO.gif|Durability/Absorption }} Merchandise Maga-Orochi along with his other form, Magata no Orochi, were released as figures in the Ultra Monster Orb DX line. Maga-Orochi was released in mid-September, while Magata no Orochi was released in early November. Both stand at 200mm, or 7.8 inches tall. Maga-Orochi.jpeg|Maga Orochi DX figure along with card Maga-Orochi comparison.jpg|Maga Orochi figure with other Ultraman Orb DX figures Maga Tano FIgure Card.png Ultra Monster DX Maga-Tano Orochi.jpg Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:King Demon Beasts Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Final Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju